The present invention relates to cleaning such as for collecting lint, threads, hair, dust, dirt and other loose foreign matter.
Adhesive assemblies, also commonly referred to as lint rollers, have been around since the early 1900's, and have proven to be very effective and popular in removing dirt and other particulates. A traditional adhesive roller assembly includes a cylindrically shaped drum, also referred to as the roller, which is rotatably affixed to a handle. Paperbacked adhesive tape has been wound around the cylindrical roller. Typically, the tape is affixed at its inner end to the roller and then wrapped around about the roller with an adhesive tacky surface facing outwardly. Typically, the adhesive tape is perforated so as to facilitate removal of segments of tape referred to as adhesive sheets.
In practice, the adhesive roller assembly is grasped by the handle and a person causes the roller to roll over material that is to be cleaned. As the roller rolls over material to be cleaned, any loose particulates are adhered to the tape's outer tacky layer. When the outer tacky layer is thoroughly coated with particulates, then this layer is removed by lifting the end of the tape and pulling the tape segment away from the inner layers of adhesive tape until the tape segment can be removed by tearing the tape perforations leaving a fresh outer layer adhesive material.
Various attempts have been made to improve adhesive roller assemblies through the years. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,194 describes an adhesive roller assembly with an improved handle and adhesive tape which facilitates the removal of tape segments. U.S. Patent Application Serial No. 2003/0135941 describes an adhesive roller assembly purporting to have an improved handle construction. Meanwhile, U.S. Patent Application Serial No. 2005/0204493 describes an adhesive roller assembly for use in removing loose hairs from a person's beard. The roller assembly's tape is scented with a pleasant fragrance to improve a person's experience.
Unfortunately, the prior adhesive roller assemblies suffer from a significant disadvantage. Because roller assemblies employ a cylindrical roller having a surface that is straight longitudinally, the rollers surface is effective for use in removing unwanted particulates off flat or linear surfaces, meaning that the flat axially aligned surface of the cylindrical roller rolls evenly over a flat or linear surface. Unfortunately, these prior adhesive roller assemblies are not effective in removing unwanted particulates from curved surfaces. For example, traditional adhesive roller assemblies are utilized on numerous convex surfaces including the armrest and backings of sofas and chairs, pillows and even the facial features of a person's face to remove unwanted hair. Adhesives rollers are also utilized on concave surfaces such as within the valleys and depressions of upholstery. Unfortunately, the cylindrical rollers of adhesive roller assemblies only make minimal contact upon these convex and concave surfaces resulting in little surface area of the adhesive picking up unwanted particulates.
Accordingly, there is a significant need for an adhesive roller assembly that is optimal for use on non-linear surfaces such as convex or concave surfaces.
In addition, there is a significant need for an adhesive roller assembly for removing unwanted particulates from soft and malleable surfaces such as upholstery or the human skin.